The purpose of this research is to identify genes which are aberrantly expressed in human skin during wound healing. Since, blood cells accumulate in skin, it is also necessary to study genes expressed in blood-derived cells (particularly white blood cells). In order to study gene expression, skin tissue and blood will be collected for laboratory analysis. As normal values for gene expression must be established in these tissues, some individuals who participate in these studies may be normal volunteers. Furthermore, some patients who are undergoing treatment of immune-mediated skin diseases with anti-inflammatory agents may have changes in gene expression that are related to healing of disease.